


Lights, Camera... Whoa, Action! AKA Megs and Roddy Make A Porno

by HanaNoir, RadioCybertron



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNoir/pseuds/HanaNoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCybertron/pseuds/RadioCybertron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rod Pod Squad barely manage to escape the clutches of the DJD and end up in Bumfuck, Nowhere.  No credits, no jobs, very little energon, and a ship in need of repairs...  What now?</p>
<p>Sex sells, right?  And apparently, crossfaction porn vids sell REALLY well.</p>
<p>Wham, bam, in the van indeed!</p>
<p>(Totally non-serious raunchy humor fic here, folks. More explicit stuff in future chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There's Research On This??

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Waveburst AKA @radio-cybertron‘s fault. She picked me up from work, and was telling me about a convo she had been having with @dracoqueen22. We started RPing the idea out loud as we drove home. And thus, my fic dry spell ended…. over porn. Yes, porn. Well, maybe, eventually, at some point, there may be porn…

“I’m telling you, this is the quickest way for us to make some quick, anonymous credits. I’ve done the research and—“

“You. Did research.” The rough gravelly tones carried a wealth of disbelief in those three words.

“Y’know, Megs, it’s really rude to interrupt. Especially when I’m trying to explain an idea as great at this one!” The red and gold mech threw a hand up into the air, which then came back down to rest on one trim hip. “It’s a fetish market like you wouldn’t believe. Autobot/Decepticon porn vids rake in the credits. All we gotta do is open an account, make the movies, put it up on one of the pay-per-view feeds, maybe even some of the pay-to-download sites, and BOOM! We’ll have enough credits to repair the Rod Pod, stock up supplies, and go anywhere in the known universe.” A wicked grin split his faceplates as he peered up at the taller mech. “All that for a lil clangclang.”

Megatron, former Warlord of the Decepticon Empire, Scourge of the Universe, somehow Co-Captain of the Lost Light, took a deep in-vent, hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nasal ridge. The fact that he was even CONSIDERING this idiocy was just another reminder of how little pride he had left to lose at this point. It had been a freak miracle that they had even managed to escape the DJD, landing their damaged ship in the middle of no-fragging-where in the Outer Rim. The ship needed repairs before it would be spaceworthy again, the crew needed medical repairs and energon, and they needed to be on the move before the DJD could track them down again.  
  
Unfortunately, gone where the halcyon days when he could have swept in with a raiding party, have the ship repaired at gunpoint, stolen what supplies they needed, then blithely headed back out into space. No, now he was forced to have to PAY for things just like any other sentient being. However, “former warlord” didn’t look very good on an employment resume, and the moment he set foot out of the ship, his distinctive features would give him away. The sound of pedes on decking pulled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Rodmus busily pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

“…We can’t go out and just say who we are. We’ll have to disguise ourselves just a bit. Not TOO much, the resemblance is the selling point here. Can’t use our real names either. Gotta come up with aliases. Something attention grabbing, but not TOO over the top. Can’t go calling myself Flashypanel McHawtplates, even if it IS true.” The manic pacing paused and a gold finger stabbed out at his partner in crime. “Alias names, whatcha think?”

Crimson optics closed for a moment, and he took that moment to pray for patience from a deity that he was sure was laughing His planetary sized aft off at his situation. “I think if you keep talking, I’m not going to be held responsible for my next actions.”

Rodimus actually laughed at that, hand coming up to lightly punch the larger mech’s arm. “C’mon, Megs. A few joors on the berth with one of the hottest mechs on or off Cybertron, and—” Whatever else he was going to say was cut off by a large black hand closing over his mouth.

“I swear to Primus if you say “Boom!” again, I’m going to boom you out of the airlock. Without a safety cable.” His optics suddenly widened when the tip of a warm wet glossa slowly traced a seam along the inside of his palm. He jerked his hand back, only to have it caught by one of those smaller gold hands, and that glossa playfully flick at the tips of each servo, one by one.

The twinkle in Rodimus’ optics was pure mischief as he grinned up at his co-captain. “Flashpoint and Pointblank. It’s catchy and it implies that we’re a team. That work for ya?” Against his better judgement, Megatron found himself nodding, optics fixed on a pair of slightly parted lips. “Awesome!!!” He released Megatron’s hand and turned to dart for the doorway. “I’ll go grab Rewind and we’ll get this started. The sooner we film, the sooner we’re pullin’ in the credits!”

Megatron stared after the exhuberant Prime for a moment, then his hand came back up slowly. The sound as it impacted against his face echoed in the empty room. “Primus…”


	2. In Which Rewind Displays Common Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron and Rodimus have no idea what they've gotten themselves into. Fortunately, Rewind does.

“Well, I suppose so. It’s not like I haven’t made recordings like this before.” 

The amused tone pulled Megatron out of his stupor as the door opened and Rewind walked in, trailed by Rodimus. He did his best to focus on some invisible point above the minibot’s helm, ignoring the knowing grin on said minibot’s face. “So, what have you come up with for the scene?”

Rewind’s helm tilted as he looked at the identical blank expression. “You do have some sort of idea for plot right?” Cue more intense blank looks. “Riiiiiiight.” The minibot found the only chair in the room and hopped up into it, peering at the co-captains. “You do realize there’s more to making a vid then just some wrestling, grunting, and a money shot, right?” Blink,blink. “…Primus.” He pulled a datapad and stylus from his subspace. “Okay… we can work with this, figure something out.”

Rodimus jerked slightly as if shocked, then blurted out. “We did come up with some alias names!” Rewind nodded, stylus at the ready, and the Prime pointed to himself, then Megatron. “I’m gonna be Flashpoint, and he’s Pointblank.”

“Flashpoint, Pointblank.” Rewind repeated as he started to jot notes down. “And we’re going for the crossfaction market, right?” He looked up as they both stared at him. “What? It’s been out there for hundreds of vorns. Haven’t you seen any of the vids featuring Optimus Prime and Mega—“

“Let’s focus on what we need to do right now, shall we?” Megatron quickly cut into the conversation. That was a can of crawlers he did NOT want to open up and examine, thankyouverymuch! This most recent travesty was bad enough without even thinking about THAT.   
Rewind, in a show of great understanding, merely nodded and easily shifted topics. “Okay. So, yeah, the big draw is the clanging, but there has to be SOME semblance of plot. We can go pretty stock and standard with this first vid, just depends on how you two want to play it. Do you want to go with “Megatron” capturing “Rodimus”, he made airquotes with his fingers, “Or the other way around?”

Megatron and Rodimus exchanged a look, then Rodimus shrugged oh-so-casually. “Let’s go with big bad ‘Con captures pretty Autobot first. The next one we can switch it up.”

“Next one?” The words echoed ominously in Megatron’s processor. “What do you mean, ‘next one’?” He fixed the two of them with narrowed optics, a look that had made many a Decepticon cower at his pedes. These two idiots just grinned at him, too foolish to realize the danger they were in.

“Well, yeah. I mean, if this first one does as well as I know it can, I don’t see any reason why we can’t do another one, or two, or three? The more creds we have, the better. And it’ll make it easier to travel, y’know?” Rodimus stared up at Megatron, expression earnest, except for that tell-tale little upward curve to the left side of his mouth. Megatron had to make a physical effort to keep his hand at his side, lest it come up to either smack himself in the face again, or go for Rodimus’ face this time. It was only when he glanced down at said hand that he noticed Rewind circling him, jotting notes on his datapad. 

“What are you doing?” He peered down at the much smaller mech, confused by the stylus tapping at his bare left arm.

“Making notes. And thinking on how to disguise the two of you, but still make you look like yourselves,” was the immediate reply. “We gotta make some changes, but not TOO many changes.”

Megatron went straight back to his usual state of confusion. At this point, he was resigned to the fact that he might as well report a change of address and become a permanent resident. “…what?”

Rewind paused, peering up at them. “Well, you don’t want people knowing it actually IS the two of you starring in some homemade porn vids, right?” The co-captains nodded in unison. “Then we have to make some small changes,” he indicated a tiny space with thumb and forefinger, “to hide your true identities, but not so much that you can’t pass as the mechs you’re ‘pretending’ to be. Got it?” More nodding.

“Great!” Rewind hopped back up into the chair, pedes swinging. He turned his attention to Megatron first. “So my thought was to cobble together something that can pass as your fusion cannon. There’s some scrap down in the engine room we can use for that. Also, another quick easy change is biolights. You could change yours to be more purple than red.” Megatron merely nodded at the suggestion; at this point he was resigned to this foolishness so why try to argue? “And we can change a little bit of your detailing to change things up just a little bit. The most important details are your helm shape, your fusion cannon, and your voice. Those three’ll cinch the deal for you.” 

Rewind’s attention then turned to Rodimus. “As for you, pretty much the same thing. You’re known for being bright, flashy, and loud. You’ll still be those, just with some differences in the details. Change up the biolights, we’ll make some alterations to your detailing, maybe a little more detailing on your facial features to play up how pretty you are.” Rodimus preened at the compliments, giving Rewind his full attention.

Beaming, Rewind hopped back down from the chair. “Okay, I’ll run down to look at those parts, so why don’t the two of you figure out what dialogue would work, hammer out the details on what you’re both comfortable with.” The minibot paused, snapping his fingers together. “Oh, I know where there’s some cabling we can use too. I’ll bring that back with me.”

Rodimus blinked, but Rewind was out the door before he could get the question out. So he turned to the next best source of information. “Cabling? For what?”

Megatron’s helm tilted, then a slow smile curved his lips upward just enough to show the points of his denta. “Oh, now surely you don’t think I’d allow a captive Autobot to be in my presence unrestrained, do you?” Rodimus’ optics widened slightly at the dark purr in his co-captain’s tone, the first inklings of “why this might not be a good idea” starting to stir in his processor. But, he had started down this path, and he never backed down from a challenge, so he tried to make his answering grin as cocky as possible. 

“Guess not…?”


	3. Rules?  We Don' Need No Stinkin' Rules!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Megatron lays down the rules for Rodimus. And again ponders the vagaries of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet chapter! I didn't have much time to write today, but I wanted to get out at least a little something!

Megatron sat down heavily in the chair, pinning Rodimus with an intent crimson stare. “All right. While Rewind is gathering up props, we need to discuss the rules.”

Rodimus blinked at that. “Rules?” He groaned at the sound of the hated word. “Don’t go all Ultra Magnus on me. We’re gonna say a few trope lines, clang, and Rewind’s gonna record it.”

Megatron took a moment, as once again, that urge to slap a hand to his face rose up. “No, Rodimus. We’re not just ‘gonna say a few lines and clang’, as you so inelegantly put it. I’m going to be tying you up, and we’re going to interface. This is not something to be taken lightly. We need to establish rules, here and now, so that if anything goes wrong we can address it.”

“Pffffft, I’ve done a little tie me up, tie me down before. Nothing’s gonna go wrong.” Rodimus waved a hand, dismissing Megatron’s concerns.

“You may have dabbled in a little bit of kink, mechlet, but answer me this.” Megatron leaned forward slightly. “What if I do something that causes you pain? What if there’s a cable tied too tightly and you start to lose energon flow to your processor or spark chamber? What if something I do or say causes you to have a flashback? We have to consider those possibilities.”

Rodimus tilted his helm, regarding the other mech curiously. “You’re pretty intent on this, Megs.” He shifted his stance a bit and that cocky grin blossomed again. “All right, fine. We’ll have rules. Just as long as you don’t take all the fun out of this.”

Megatron snorted as he leaned back again. “Fun? By the time I’m done with you, you’ll have an entirely new definition of ‘fun’.” Long legs crossed as he made himself comfortable, smirking at his co-captain.

Rodimus blinked at that, then hooted loudly. “Oooooh, big talk from an old mech. Hope you got the stamina to keep up with me.”

“I have more than enough stamina to deal with you.” Megatron’s optics lidded as he considered his role in this production. He knew how to play an interrogation scene. He had done it countless times in the past, whenever Autobots had been captured. Sometimes just walking into the interrogation room had been enough to make the captive talk. Brandishing his fusion cannon had been an adequate threat as well. The thought of the weapon made his tanks roil slightly, but he ignored the feeling, and focused back on the younger mech. “We need to agree on a safe word.”

“Safe word? The frag is that?” Rodimus eyed the former Decepticon warlord askance. It seemed like the longer this went on, the more complicated and detailed the situation was becoming. He had thought this would be easy; just clang, film it, and profit. 

“A safe word is what lets me know that something is not right. If you are in pain, you use the safe word. If I do something that is uncomfortable, physically or emotionally, you use the safe word. If you use the safe word, I stop. It doesn’t matter if I’m seconds from overload. If you use that word, everything stops immediately.” Megatron regarded the younger mech levelly, waiting for his response.

Rodimus blinked at that, surprised at how serious he was about this. “Okay, fine. We can do a safe word.”

Megatron nodded at that. “Good. It needs to be something out of the ordinary. Something you wouldn’t ordinarily use in the middle of a session.”

Rodimus stared up at the ceiling, pursing his lips as he thought about a safe word. “Uhm… what about…” He paused, blinking several times. “Frag, this is harder than I thought. Just one word…”

Megatron snorted softly, watching the younger mech. Rodimus had an overabundance of energy which meant that the mech was always in motion. A shift here, a shift there, servos tapping at thigh plating, helm tilting back and forth, he never ceased his movements. He had to wonder if the mech shifted about that much even in recharge. Just watching him was almost enough to tire anyone out. 

Rodimus turned suddenly, snapping his fingers. “Regulations. We’ll use ‘regulations’. Anyone says that, we stop.”

Megatron chuckled at that, nodding. “Very well then. Regulations.” He glanced over at the door, then back at Rodimus. “Is there anything you do not like? Any sort of stimulation, or any areas you do not wish to be touched?”

Rodimus shrugged, spoiler shifting. “Nothing that really comes to mind, honestly. I’ll try anything once.” He grinned suddenly. “And if I like it, then I’ll try it again.”

Megatron just rolled his optics at that, and settled back to wait for Rewind to return.


	4. Setting The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making a porno isn't as easy as some people may have thought. The scene has to be set up just right. And that involves cabling... lots and lots of cabling...

Megatron had idly started to wonder if Rewind had gotten lost somewhere between here and the engine room when the door opened and the minibot shuffled in, festooned with loops of cabling and toting a black metal pipe almost twice his height.

“Sorry… for taking so…long.” He came to a stop as the door closed, peering up at them and venting heavily.

Megatron and Rodimus reached for Rewind’s burdens at the same time. Megatron relieved him of the length of pipe, while Rodimus starting removing the coils of cables. “S’okay, Rewind.” Rodimus grinned over at him. “We were starting to wonder if you’d ducked out on us.”

Rewind took a moment to stretch, moving his arms and helm a bit to relieve the tension in the joints. “No, I said I’d help and I will.” He made a sound of annoyance. “Whirl was out roaming the lower part of the Pod and I had to wait for him to clear out. Otherwise, he would have started asking a lot of nosy questions.”

Rodimus rolled his optics at that. “For a mech that doesn’t have a nose, he sure does like to stick it in everyone’s business.” He glanced over at Megatron, helm tilting as he noticed the other mech staring down at the length of black pipe. “Hey, Megs, you okay?”

Megatron was silent for a moment longer, then he gave himself a little shake. “I’m fine, yes. I merely had a moment of thought.”

Rodimus eyed him for a moment longer, but didn’t push. “Well, stop thinking and let’s start doing.” That familiar brash grin brightened his face. “You’re about to do what other mechs can only dream of. Tying me up and having your way with me.”

Megatron snorted at that. “If it were to be what every mech dreamed of, you’d be gagged so that you couldn’t talk.”

“Ouch, Megs…” Rodimus pouted slightly. “That hurts.”

Megatron merely snorted again. “Rewind, is there anything else we need before we can get this train wreck started?”

Rewind tilted his helm, looking around the room. “I just need to make some adjustments to the lighting, move some of the props around, and….” He paused, looking at the two of them. “Frag me running, I almost missed it!” He then pointed up at Megatron’s chestplate. “That!!”

Megatron blinked, then peered down at his chestplate. More specifically, at the red Autobot emblem in the center. “Ah… that.” He frowned slightly. “I’m not sure how we can change it.”

Rodimus paused, then reached into his subspace, fishing around. “Hold on… I got something here I… Ah-ha!” His hand came back out and he opened it to reveal a slightly battered Decepticon badge. “Found this up a while back, stuck it in my subspace.” He shrugged slightly, giving them an amused look. “I just… pick up stuff sometimes.”

“Hn.” Megatron reached over, taking the badge. He had already changed the coloration of his biolights to the requested purple and they reflected slightly off of the purple surface of the badge. “I suppose this will work.”

Rodimus grinned at his two co-conspirators. “Great! So, how’re we gonna start this?” He grabbed the chair and pulled it into the middle of the floor, sprawling into it. “Just tie me to the chair for now?”

Megatron snorted at that. “Unimaginative.” He took a length of the flexible cabling in his hands, testing the strength of it. “This should work.” He peered upward, sharp optics examining the ceiling. “There.” He pointed up to one of the support struts. “Rewind, can you loop the cable over that if I lift you up?”

Rewind peered up as well. “Sure, I can reach it.” He took the end of the loop in his hands, then suppressed a startled little sound as the larger mech picked him up with ease, raising him up toward the dark length of metal. 

Rodimus watched curiously as Megatron and Rewind managed to maneuver the cable over the support strut. Megatron lowered Rewind back down to the floor and pulled the cable down from the other side, then gave a hard tug. When nothing happened, he tugged harder, actually coming up off the floor for a moment to put his weight on the cabling. The cable bore the large mech’s weight easily, and he nodded, satisfied.

He then turned his attention to Rodimus and crooked a finger at him. Rodimus swung himself up out of the chair and strolled over. Megatron reached over, shifting him just a bit to one side. “Hands up.” Curious, Rodimus complied, then blinked as his hands were deftly tied together and drawn upward. He peered down as he was forced to raise up onto the tips of his pedes to keep from dangling. 

“So, um, this is…” Then he blinked, surprised, as Megatron began to wind the cabling around his frame, running it up under his plating in some areas so that it rubbed against his protoform. He peered down again as it was run between his legs, a length on either side of his modesty panels, framing the bright pieces of plating but not obscuring them or their ability to move aside when needed. 

Megatron knelt down, moving with the ease of familiarity, knotting the cabling down the lengths of his legs, then his ankle joints, pulling first the left then the right leg out just a bit and securing the ends of the cables around nearby wall struts. Rodimus shifted slightly but was unable to draw his legs back together, still balancing on the tips of his pedes.

Rewind was moving around, already filming. Some of this would make for very nice image captures later. “Oooooh, beautifully done. It’s a shame that we don’t have anything better than this dull old ship’s cabling. Can’t you just see him tied up with something that matches his plating? Or something contrasting….” Rewind considered the other mech for a moment, helm tilting. “Or padded cuffs, maybe even a collar.”

Megatron made a faint sound of amusement, rising to his pedes and stepping back to look Rodimus over from top to bottom. “Not bad. We’re making do with what we have. And it makes an interrogation scene more realistic. Shiny details are for a different kind of scene.” 

Rewind nodded in agreement, panning up Roddy’s frame. “True, true.” He shifted a bit, then paused his recording to make some adjustments to the lighting, dragging the chair off to one side to use as a makeshift stepstool.

“Does anything pull or is anything uncomfortable?” Megatron regarded Rodimus carefully, walking a slow circle around him to make sure that he hadn’t missed anything. “Do I need to lower you down a little bit?”

Rodimus shook his head, then blinked as the movement made the cables rub in some interesting places. “I…um… No, I’m fine," he said, fighting the urge to squirm. "This is…not what I was expecting.”

“Hn. Let me know if anything becomes uncomfortable.” Megatron moved around to face Rodimus, optics meeting his squarely. “What is your safeword?”

“Uhm… re-regulations.” Rodimus felt a bit silly saying it in front of Rewind, but was surprised when the minibot nodded in agreement.

Megatron nodded, crossing his arms. “Well done.” He glanced over at Rewind. “Are we ready to start then?”

Rewind nodded, giving the larger mech a thumbs up. “Ready to go.”

“All right. I’ll step outside and we can begin as if I’m just coming in.” He turned toward the door, the paused, glancing back over at Rodimus. “If something happens and I’m not in the room, give Rewind the safeword and he can com me. I’ll come right back in to assist.” 

Rodimus nodded and the door opened so that Megatron could step out into the corridor. He let out a deep ex-vent, closing his optics for a moment to calm the pounding of his spark. He heard the sound of the door opening again and his chin came up, a stubborn expression settling on his face. The scene was starting and if there was one thing he was good at, it was playing to an audience. He had a crew relying on him, whether they knew it or not, and he wasn’t about to let them down.


	5. In Which Rodimus Realizes That "Holy Shit, Megatron's Hot!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Chapter Five: Rodimus Has A Confused Boner Right Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank my co-writer/partner-in-crime, RadioCybertron, for the title of this chapter.  
> Stuff starts getting a little hawwwwt, yiiiisssss.

The second take went smoothly, and Megatron made a show of walking over to the table, removing the “cannon” and setting it aside.  Then he turned, smirk still in place as he stalked back toward Rodimus.  “I believe we both know how this game is played, hm?” His voice was a rusty growl, optics intently focused on the brightly colored mech.  “I ask you questions, you give me back sarcastic or rude answers, then we step things up a notch and it gets ugly.”  He stops in front of Rodimus again.  “Why don’t we save some time?”

Rodimus peered up at that. “Too late. Ugly’s already here.”  His lips curled up, unable to resist grinning at his own witticism.

Megatron merely made a low sound at that, then shifted around, talons lightly scraping over Rodimus’ chest plating.  “So clever.”  He stopped behind him, arms crossed as he slowly looked the mech up and down.  “So clever, that I’m willing to bet that you have the command override codes to your base.”  He moved a step closer, talons slowly brushing along the underside of the bright yellow spoiler.

Rodimus jerked at that, trying to glare over his shoulder.  “I’m not gonna tell you anything, Buckethead!”

Megatron’s optic ridges went up at that.  “Really?”  A slow smile lifted the corners of his mouth and he leaned forward slightly.  “We’ll just see about that, won’t we?”  His hands came up on either side of Rodimus and talons met plating. That got a slight flinch from the flamboyant mech, and Megatron’s smile widened just a touch more, showing off those pointed denta again.  He drew his talons down the other mech’s unprotected sides, following the contours of his frame.

Rodimus’ optics widened at that and he thrashed against the cords, laughter bursting out before he could catch himself.  “GAAAAH-HA-HA! N-not th-there, Megs!!’ Megatron’s hands jerked back as if burned, and he blinked at the other mech.  The smirk shifted to a wry grin as he watched Rodimus giggle.  Leave it to him to hit a ticklish spot.

“Cut!” came Rewind’s voice.  “S’okay, I can just edit it out.” He chuckled as he shifted positions again.  “We can pick back up once Roddy stops giggling.”

Rodimus gave them both a weak grin.  “S-Sorry… I didn’t even KNOW I was ticklish there.”  His expression was chagrined as he shifted slightly, trying to ease a bit of the tension on his shoulders.

Megatron regarded him thoughtfully, then reached up to make some adjustments to the cables, easing him down just a bit so that the pressure on his shoulder joints lessened.  “There, better?”

Rodimus nodded, taking a deep vent in and blowing it out.  “Yeah, thanks.  Hooooo… man, this is tougher than I thought it would be.”

“You don’t say,” was the dry reply from his co-star as he stepped back behind him.  “Is this fine, Rewind?”  The recorder nodded, giving him a thumbs up.

Megatron took a moment to get back into character, then leaned forward, voice a low purr.  “By the time I’m done with you, you’ll tell me everything I want to know, Rodimus Prime.” Sweet Primus, the trope dialogue was almost painful, but then again, people didn’t exactly view these things for clever banter, so he supposed it really didn’t make a difference, giving a mental shrug.

He did had to bite back a laugh of his own at the expected stock answer of “Never, Megatron!” that Rodimus threw back at him with just the right amount of campy flair.  His answer to that was to rake his talons ever so slowly over the expanse of that spoiler, smirking as Roddy shuddered. 

“Mmm… interesting.  I might almost think you like this… _Rodimus…_ ” He dropped his voice a touch lower and growled the other mech’s name, lips a mere breath from his audial.

Rodimus shuddered involuntarily, shifting against the cables, optics widening at the sudden realization of _Sweet Primus, he’s hot…_ But he gamely stuck with his role, trying to lean away from the large, warm presence at his back.  “I do not!!”  He would have facepalmed if he could at the lameness of his reply, especially when Megatron chuckled darkly from behind him. 

“No…?” came the amused voice into his audial again.  “Then I suppose this won’t bother you?”  Fingers traced up to the pointed edge on the left side of his spoiler, then slowly raked down.  That alone made Roddy shudder, but then a warm mouth brushed the center of his spoiler, tracing a line to where it split to accommodate his spine strut. A gasp was startled out of him, and he arched against the restraining cables.

“Mmm…. You didn’t like that at all, did you?” Megatron’s tone was dark smug satisfaction, and Rodimus closed his optics, trying not to let his engine rev at the stimulation.  A large hand came to rest on his left hip, fingers curling around the side just enough for talons to brush the top of his thigh before dipping into the joint.  There, those talons began to cleverly trace the accessible part of the joint mechanism, playing over sensors that were very rarely stimulated. 

Rodimus tried to shift again, pulling against the cables around his wrists, but the restraints held fast. He felt Megatron shift behind him, only peripherally aware of Rewind as he silently moved around them, seeking shots from different angles.   Those talons were still finding stimulus points in his hip joint that he hadn’t known he had, and a faint whine escaped as he tried to tug his hands down again. 

“What’s wrong, little Prime?”  Megatron’s hand moved away and he moved around to stand in front of Rodimus again, leaning in until they were almost nose to nose.  Rodimus lunged forward without warning, slamming his forehead into Megatron’s, then reeling back to slump against his bonds as the move made stars flash across his field of vision.  Primus, he hadn’t realized just how damned hard Megatron’s helm WAS.  Megatron made a tsk’ing sound, looking amused.  “Not a very smart move, Autobot.”  **_Are you all right?_** came on a private com channel.  **_Did you managed to dent your thick helm against mine?_**

**_I’ve been better.  Primus, your helm is thicker than Magnus’ rule book,_** was Rodimus’ reply. 

**_Do we need to stop?_ **

**_Frag, no!  If we keep stopping we’ll NEVER get this finished. I just—_ **

**_Just what?_ **

**_I….didn’tstoptothinkyoumightactuallybesodarnedgoodatthis_** _,_ was the rushed reply. Megatron’s only reply was a soft laugh over the com.  Rodimus lifted his helm slightly.  The expression was still ‘Megatron, lord of the Decepticons’, but there was a hint of amusement in the crimson optics meeting his.

Megatron took advantage of his supposed state of disorientation and swooped in, mouth molding itself to the younger mech’s. Roddy’s optics widened again, and he forgot himself for a moment, lips parting as he leaned forward ever so slightly, allowing the other’s glossa to trace his bottom lip before sharp denta closed over it hard enough to draw a few drops of energon.

Rodimus gasped and Megatron drew back, regarding him with that smug air of satisfaction.  Energon welled up from the small cut, forming a fat bead that hesitated for a few seconds then started trickling down.  Just before it could fall, Megatron’s finger brushed along Roddy’s jaw, and collected the bit of energon.  Blue optics stared, transfixed, as that finger came up, and Megatron’s glossa swept over the pad of his finger then disappeared back behind closed lips. 

The sound that followed was a deep rumbling purr reverberated through the small room.  “Delicious.”

Rodimus bared his own denta, growling at Megatron.  “Get fragged, Decepticon.”

That purr deepened, and Megatron’s hand closed around the back of Roddy’s helm.  He leaned in closer, lips brushing up the line of Roddy’s jaw.  “Oh, _I’m_ not the one that’s going to get fragged, little Autobot.”  He punctuated the remark with a sharp nip to a neck cable, then leaned back, smirk still in place.  Rodimus’ lips parted to reply, but he was interrupted by the ping of an incoming com call.

**_Magnus to Rodimus Prime and Megatron._ **


	6. In Which Things Start Getting...Interesting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One crisis averted, and the filming is back on track. Is it starting to get hot in here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is where we start drifting into the NSFW waters... sort of. Just a heads up that the content is going to start getting more risque in this chapter.

Rodimus paused with his mouth open to deliver what was intended as a stinging retort to Megatron, then his helm fell back as a groan of exasperation, rather than ecstasy, escaped.  “Seriously, Mags???” was his comment aloud.  Megatron took a step back, then made a slashing gesture across his throat to Rewind.

Rewind nodded, immediately pausing the recording.  He took advantage of the lull to begin an internal review of the footage already recorded, nodding to himself now and then. 

**_Megatron here. What is it that you need, Ultra Magnus?_ **

**_S’up, Mags?_ **

Somewhere else in the ship, Ultra Magnus rolled his optics upward, despairing of ever getting anything approaching decorum from Rodimus.  **_I was contacting the two of you to see if you were aware of our supply situation.  We have very little energon left in reserve and the ship is in dire need of repair._**

Megatron jumped in before Rodimus could answer.  **_We are aware of the situation, yes.  Rodimus actually approached me about the supplies.  We were reviewing a few ways to resolve the issue._** Ice would not have melted in Megatron’s mouth at this point, and Rodimus rewarded him with an impressed look.

**_I see._** There was an ever so slight touch of surprise in Magnus’ tone.  **_If the two of you are discussing options, I could join you to see what we could hammer out._**

Rodimus made a choking sound at that, optics going wide.  Megatron shot him an amused look before replying.  **_We don’t really have any firm ideas at the moment, Magnus.  Why don’t the three of us meet during first watch after we’ve all had a chance to recharge.  Then we can review whatever options may arise._**

By this point, Rodimus was snickering, causing Rewind to look up at him, helm tilted curiously.  Megatron gave Rodimus a swat, as he was already trying NOT to grin himself.

**_That sounds agreeable,_** came the reply.  **_Rodimus, will that be acceptable?_**

**_Oh, yeah, sure. Works just fine for me, Mags.  Good job keeping on top of things._ **

There was a moment of pause before Magnus answered.  **_Very well, then.  I will bid you both a good evening. I will be going up to the bridge for watch._**

**_Let one of us know if anything comes up,_** was the blithe rejoinder from Rodimus.

**_Of course, Rodimus, Megatron.  Good evening._ **

As soon as the call dropped, Rodimus let out a peal of bright laughter.  “Sweet Primus, can you just imagine him coming down here and walking in on this??  I’m not sure if he’d be mortified or start critiquing us.”

Megatron glanced over at Rewind.  “We had a com call from Ultra Magnus,” he said, offering the minibot an explanation.

“I sort of figured.” Rewind’s tone was amused.  “So, we picking back up or do the two of you need a break?”

Rodimus snorted at that.  “Break, shmeak. Let’s get this done.  Besides, if I got all untied, we’d have to spend more time with trussing me back up.”  He grinned over at the two of them.

Megatron inclined his helm in agreement.  “Very well then.  Whenever you’re ready, Rewind.”

The minibot did a quick circle around them to find his angle again, then gave them a thumbs up to show that he was ready.  Megatron closed his optics for a moment, getting back into character yet again. Rodimus watched this curiously, but his little frown vanished when crimson optics met blue and sharp denta were bared in a slow smirk. He tensed automatically, concern shifting to wariness. 

Large black hands came up, resting on Roddy’s shoulders for a moment, then they started to ever so gently caress and stroke their way down his frame. Talons brushed over exposed protoform where ever it was found and Rodimus started to struggle against the cables again, frame heating up despite his best efforts to remain unaffected.

“Such a pretty little Prime.” Megatron’s voice was back in his audial and he closed his optics, helm leaning away from that voice.  “Perhaps I may not bother with gathering information from you. I may just keep you as my personal plaything.”

Rodimus growled at that. “I am nobody’s pet!”  He jerked harder at the cabling securing his hands, making frustrated sounds when it refused to budge.

Low wicked laughter reverberated through the room.  “Pet, hm?  That has possibilities.”  He traced a fingertip along the lines of Roddy’s jaw, regarding him with amusement. “But for now, I want to hear you whimper for me.” 

**_Slag me running, but this trope dialogue is killin’ me, Megs. I’m trying so hard not to laugh._ **

Megatron’s expression never changed as his hands started to stroke over Roddy’s frame again.  **_Well, what would you suggest, then?_**

Roddy shifted, trying to pull away from the distracting and oh-so-stimulating touches. **_I dunno…what…just something that sounds less campy._**

**_You’re such a bundle of good ideas, Rodimus._** Megatron’s tone was wry as he leaned down again, lips lightly brushing over Roddy’s.  Sharp denta ghosted over a slightly pouting bottom lip, then playfully nipped at his chin before starting to bite along the line of his jaw.  By the time he started licking at exposed neck cabling, Roddy’s lips were parted to allow little gasps to escape.

Megatron’s optics flicked up to enjoy the sight of overly bright blue optics and those parted lips. His own lips curved in a satisfied smirk before he bit down on a cable hard enough to leave marks.  This was rewarded with a startled yelp, followed by the tell-tale sound of a cooling system coming online.

Megatron’s helm raised just enough so that he could admire his work, thumb brushing over the denta marks on the other’s lines.  His free hand slid down to the small of Rodimus’ back, pulling him closer to his own frame.  He could feel the heat starting to radiate off of the other mech, which relieved him to some extent.  If they have to do this, then by Primus, at least he can make sure Rodimus enjoys it.

With that thought in mind, he straightened, and claimed the other’s mouth in a fierce kiss.  Fingers tightened possessively, talons digging into Rodimus’ back.  Rodimus arched at that, pressing himself against the larger frame with a low moan that was muffled by the mouth devouring his own. 

For a moment, Rodimus could do nothing more than submit, allowing the kiss by parting his lips before Megatron’s denta could cut into them.  Then he recovered himself and regarded Megatron with narrowed optics.  He could play this game too, frag it all.  He made a faint humming sound, then his glossa swept out, finding Megatron’s and lazily teasing in return. Smirking internally, Rodimus kissed the larger mech back as if his life depended on it, biting and nipping as well. Even in a pretend situation, he wasn’t about to play the helpless victim.  He shifted a leg slightly, just enough to get his leg in between Megatron’s so that he could brush his thigh over a warm modesty panel.  

Megatron, for his part, was amused at Rodimus’ attempt to take control of the situation and allowed this, though he was by no means letting the little fragger get away with it.  So he merely continued to kiss and caress, letting Roddy continue to rub his thigh against that panel.  He finally lifted his helm, giving a final nip to the other’s bottom lip.  “Such a responsive mech,” he rumbled, “but you forget your place, little Prime.”

Rodimus smirked up at the former Decepticon.  “Did I now?”

“You know you did.” Megatron returned the smirk with a slow, wicked grin.  The hand on Rodimus’ back shifted, then came down on a brightly colored aft with a smack that rang through the room.

Rodimus’ expression went from smug to startled in less than a second as a high pitched yelp escaped.  “Hey!”

Megatron laughed at that.  “If you’re going to misbehave, then accept the punishment.”  His hand rose again, coming down on the other side of that wriggling aft.  Rodimus yelped again, but didn’t pull away. The third smack landed right on his modesty panel and produced a faint moan rather than another yelp.

Rodimus tensed just a bit, waiting for the next smack, but instead a large, warm hand slowly rubbed over the plating that had been struck, easing the sting of the sharp blows.  His vents caught when the hand moved again, cupping his panel.  He finally remembered to vent again when a thumb began to rub at the seam and his breath escaped in a quick huff.  His legs shifted slightly as he was torn between trying to get away from the hand or encouraging it to continue.

Blue optics closed as Megatron leaned in, voice rumbling sinfully into his audial.  “Open for me, little Prime.”  Dark talons slowly traced over the surface of the modesty panel, making the bound mech squirm. Rodimus bit down on his bottom lip in an effort to resist, optics closing as he tried to clear his processor.  Primus!  Why did Megatron have to be so good at this?? 

His optics popped open when the hand withdrew and the warmth pressed against his chest plating disappeared. And no, he totally did not make a disappointed whining sound as his helm whipped around to see what the frag Megatron was up to. 

Megatron merely smirked at this, slipping around behind Rodimus again, one arm going around his waist to snug him up against his chest plating.  “This is better, I think.”  That hand slid right back down to pick up with teasing that modesty panel and Rodimus thought his optics were going to cross when Megatron’s denta scraped across the top of his spoiler again. 

Roddy’s helm fell back and he stared up at the dark ceiling overhead, frame starting to faintly tremble. He wasn’t going to be able to keep his panels closed much longer at this rate.  Those damned talons were driving him crazy…and…and… oh Primus, why did the mech have to be so good with his mouth??

Megatron was watching the younger mech intently, gauging his reactions and adjusting his techniques to accommodate Rodimus’ unspoken cues.  He continued to toy with the other's panel, mouth moving back up to his audial.  “I’m going to tease you until you open and beg me for release, my little Prime.”

Rodimus tossed his helm from side to side in denial.  “Won’t…beg.”  His voice was slightly strained, and he arched unconsciously as Megatron's talons slowly raked up the length of his panel.

“You’ll beg and whimper and you’ll enjoy every moment of it,” Megatron’s tone was pure satisfaction as he watched his prisoner writhe.  “I’m going to make you overload again and again, with nothing more than my hands and my mouth all over you, until you scream my name.  You want that, don’t you?  To feel me touching you, stroking you right to the edge of overload…”  He paused and Rodimus made a faint whining sound in the sudden silence. 

Megatron regarded this with satisfaction, turning his helm just a bit so that he could claim a slow kiss from the other mech.  He ended the kiss and drew back, earning another of those little whines as his hand slid away from Roddy’s panel, talons giving it a last scrape.  His free hand returned to that hip seam, teasing sensors and protoform alike.  This continued for a few more minutes with Megatron watching intently as Rodimus wound tighter and tighter.

Then he leaned back in, growling into that audial.  _“Open for me.”_

 


	7. In Which Things Go From Interesting to ...DAYUM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all. ^_~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously NSFW....and I apologize for the length of time between updates. Had some IRL stuff going on the last two weeks, and this chapter fought me like crazy. Gotta get back in the headspace for writing NSFW and hope that I didn't get too trite with it. Enjoy!

_“Open for me.”_

The three words trembled in the air and Rodimus’ helm fell back against Megatron’s shoulder.  A faint keening sound came from his vocalizer, which was almost enough to mask the soft ‘click’ of panels unlocking and sliding open.  Megatron rewarded this with another kiss, optics lidding so that he could watch Rodimus writhe as his hand moved toward the eagerly pressurizing spike.  He had to turn his face away slightly, hiding it against Roddy’s neck for a moment to stifle the faint amused snort that threatened to escape at his first glimpse of his co-captain’s equipment.  He should have expected as much from Rodimus, in all honesty, but actually SEEING the damned thing was still enough to test his acting skills.  It wasn’t that it was horrifically gaudy…but it was a close thing.  The gold biolights spiraling around the length matched those on the younger mech’s outer frame, but the jewel-like sensor stimulating nodes were a touch over the top.

“Isn’t this…interesting,” He let a touch of the amusement come through in his voice, fingers curling around the fully pressurized spike. Rodimus jerked at the touch, but didn’t try to pull away, hips shifting as that large hand began a slow stroking motion.  “Such an easily revved little mech.”  Megatron insinuated a thick thigh in between Roddy’s, plating rubbing against the bared valve.  He could feel the tell-tale slickness of lubricant, and he growled softly, arm tightening around the other’s waist.  “Already hard, already wet. You’re enjoying this, aren’t you, little Prime?”

“Nnnnngh…” A strangled moan was all the reply that Rodimus could muster, hips bucking as he tried to get more leverage to grind back against the thigh between his legs.

“You are such a hedonist, Rodimus Prime.” Megatron rocked gently against him, hand still stroking the other’s spike.  “I don’t think I’ll be releasing you any time in the near future.  Mmm, I rather think I’ll have you taken to my quarters and chained to my berth.  No modesty panels allowed.”  The low, dark laugh made Rodimus shiver and he closed his optics again, only for them to fly open as thick fingers moved below his spike to flick his node. 

“M-Meg-aaaaaaaah!!” Roddy’s helm fell back as those fingers traced the edges of his valve, made slippery by the pale purple lubricant starting to trickle down the inside of his thigh.

“You’re making this far too easy for me, Rodimus.” Megatron’s optics were fixed firmly on the mech pressed against him, though his helm tilted slightly as a com came in from Rewind.  _Rewind is requesting that I shift you a bit so that he can get some…close up shots.  Do you have any objections?_

It took Rodimus a second or two to focus on the question.  _Uhm…no…. Just… would really like to stop being interrupted…_

Megatron had to resist the urge to snort as he shifted, giving Rodimus a light slap to the valve.  The bound mech yelped at that, arching slightly, which gave Megatron an opening to pull away.  He knelt down quickly and adjusted the cabling to have a bit more play, enabling him to shift Rodimus’ legs open.  He noticed Rewind out of the corner of his optic as the minibot gave him a quick nod, but kept his full attention on Rodimus.  “There.  That’s better.”   And Primus, but he hated the trope dialogue, but, eh, not much help for it.  “Now I can do what I want with that delectable little valve of yours.” 

He walked a slow circle around Rodimus, stopping in front of him.  “Open your legs, show me your valve.”  Rodimus’ faceplates were flushed, fans running loudly as he struggled for some semblance of composure, but the heat in his frame won out and flame colored thighs slowly parted.  His spike was still pressured, transfluid beading at the head, matching the lubricant painting the insides of his thighs.  “Well done.”  The praise was issued in a low purring tone that made Rodimus shiver.  The air was cool against his warm interface array and he had to close his optics for a moment, but they flew open when slightly pointed servotips raked gently along the edges of his valve, stimulating surface nodes just enough to make a little hint of charge pop through his frame.  The whine that came from him made Megatron laugh, the deep sound echoing off of the bare metal walls.

“I’d be willing to bet shanix that you have an exhibitionist streak a klik long.” Servos continued to tease and brush the edges of the other’s valve.  “Mmm…perhaps you’d like it if I brought you out before all of my Decepticons and let them watch as I teased you into overload.”  The needy moan was all the answer that was necessary, and was rewarded by a servo penetrating past the edge of his valve.  “Rodimus Prime, displayed for everymech’s optics, spike pressurized and valve open while they cheered for you to overload.”  Rodimus bit back a curse at that, calipers cycling down on the intruding servo, trying to draw it up to stimulate more of the untouched nodes lying in wait. He trembled at the slow glide of the servo in his valve, pressing his legs together for additional stimulation.

Megatron frowned slightly at that, and his free hand dealt an open handed slap to one thigh with a ringing chime.  “No.  Keep those legs spread wide where I can see your array.”  That caused calipers to ripple and Roddy moaned again, but those brightly colored thighs parted again, baring himself to the other mech.  The frown disappeared, replaced with an air of approval.  “Well done.”

A second servo joined the first as a reward, thrusting carefully inward and upward, making Roddy shudder in pleasure as more nodes were stimulated.  He did the best he could to rock his hips into the thrust, but without leverage for his pedes, he could do little more than sway slightly.  Megatron did his best to not block Rewind’s shots as he continued to stimulate the bound mech, watching him with narrowed optics.  A third servo was eventually added to the others, thrusts becoming more forceful as the charge built higher and higher, lubricant coating his servos and part of his hand before trickling down into a little puddle under Rodimus’ pedes.  He continued the stimulation until Rodimus was on the edge of overload, pulling his servos free just before Rodimus could tip over that edge.

“The slag???”  Rodimus bared his denta as his helm came up, snarling at the other mech as his overload was denied at the last moment.  He twisted against the bindings, even trying to kick at the larger mech.  That was rewarded with a hard slap to the aft and he jerked, optics widening. 

Megatron merely smirked, reaching over to pull the chair from the side table, lazily sprawling into it, optics on the younger mech. Rodimus made a faint whining sound, started to bring his legs together, then remembered what happened last time and shifted to widen them a bit more to display himself fully.  “Nnnnnngh…”

Megatron observed this with a slow wicked smile.  “Mm, you remembered.  Well done.  Continue to be a good pet and I might consider rewarding you.” 

Rodimus shifted again, writhing against his bonds, but never closing his own legs.  His valve glistened in the lights as a fresh gush of lubricant trickled downward.  His entire frame trembled, the occasional spark leaping from a joint or a seam as his overheating systems protested the charge built up but not yet released.  Megatron’s smirk deepened to bare sharp denta.  “Such a charged up little Prime.  It’s not good for your systems to run too hot for too long.  But tell me, _Rodimus,_ what is it that you want? And why should I give you what you want?  Your pleasure is my least concern here.”  He peered down at his hand, and the lubricant beading on the metal.  “Perhaps you should give more thought to what you can do to please ME.”  A pointed glossa slowly ran up the side of a servo, tasting the lavender colored lubricant. “Hmm…. Not unpleasant.”

Rodimus’ glare could have started a flash fire, but Megatron ignored it.  He shifted a bit in his chair, retracting his spike panel with a distracting click.  He allowed his own spike to slowly pressurize, well aware of the hungry sharpening of Rodimus’ gaze.  He was more than proportional to his size, with a flared head, and thick ribbing banding the girth. Thin purple biolights illuminated the length, pulsing softly in time with his spark as his hand moved down, lubricant slicked servos curling around the base of his spike.  “Do you want more than just servos in that greedy little valve of yours?” 

He had to fight to keep his expression from changing as the words left his mouth, and judging by the twitch that Rodimus barely hid, he felt the same way.  It was getting about time to wrap this up.  _My apologies for the trite dialogue, Rodimus._

_"Megs…", came the strained com reply, "Apologize later.  I swear to Primus if you don’t frag me in the next five minutes, I’m going to jerk my arms off and jump in your lap."_

_"You are truly a romantic creature, Rodimus Prime," was the wry response._

_"Romance all you want later… right now just frag me before I explode!"_

_"As you wish.  But, for sake of the scene, please facilitate matters, hm?"_

Aloud, Rodimus let his helm fall back, voice rising. “Yes!  Please…. Frag me!!!”

Megatron smirked, rising from the chair and striding toward his “captive”.  “How can I resist when you beg so prettily?”  Large hands wrapped around a narrow waist, lifting the smaller mech up.  Megatron was aware of Rewind behind Rodimus, filming busily, so he made sure to take his time, positioning himself just so before slowly lowering Rodimus down.

Rodimus gasped as the blunted head pushed past the edges of his valve, shuddering in bliss as he was slowly impaled on the thick length.  “Ahhhhn…. Primus!!!”  His legs came up in an arrested motion, trying to wrap around Megatron’s hips, but were held back by the cables.  Megatron hissed softly, and pulled a quick release knot to free Roddy’s legs.  As soon as the cable fell away, both legs wrapped tightly around the larger mech’s hips.  “Primus…. Frag me!!!”

Megatron’s hands tightened on Rodimus’ hips, intending to do just that when something thumped against the locked door. All three mechs froze, optics going to the door. 


	8. In Which Someone Forgets Their Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!!!

Rodimus was trying to hold still, he really was, but he couldn’t help that his valve was highly appreciative of the thick spike snuggly fitted inside of it and his calipers slowly tightened down in a rippling pattern that started at the top and then proceeded downward. Megatron’s jaw clenched and he pinned Rodimus with a glare that promised payback at some point.

His optics then flicked back to the door when a soft knock came from the other side, followed by a concerned voice. “Megatron? Are you in there, sir?”

Megatron’s optics rolled upward in an exasperated expression picked up from the humans back on Earth. “Is there a problem, Velocity?”

The medic immediately replied. “Oh, no, sir. I just noticed some strange fluctuations in your readings and I wanted to check on you. Are you all right?”

Well, thought Megatron. At least it wasn’t Ratchet. He would’ve just barged right in.

He managed to keep his voice level, even with Rodimus shifting now and again. Hand to Primus, he was going to paddle the little glitch for this at a later date. “I’m perfectly well, Velocity. Thank you for your concern. I merely came somewhere private to…ease a bit of tension.”

Take the hint, please, and go back up deck.

“If you’re experiencing some systems issues, sir, I’d be more than happy to take a look for you.”

Megatron’s hand came up and snapped over Roddy’s mouth before the mech could bust out laughing.

“I appreciate the offer, Velocity, but I’m merely working off a bit of personal stress.” He placed an extra bit of emphasis on the last two words, hoping that the Cameian medic would catch a clue and leave.

“Oh….” Pause. “OH!!! Of course, sir. I’m sorry! I’ll just… go back up deck. Enjoy…er… um… right…”

The sound of retreating pedes faded away quickly.

And not a moment too soon because Rodimus could no longer contain his snickering, helm thunking against Megatron’s shoulder as he shook with laughter.

Megatron growled softly, and gave him a sharp slap on the aft. “Stop that! You’re tightening down on me.”

Rodimus jerked at that, optics wide as he straightened.

“It wasn’t on purpose!” But he couldn’t help the slight wiggle at the slap.

Megatron vented loudly, looking to the ceiling again for some sort of divine intervention or wisdom of the ages. Alas, there was nothing forthcoming and he was doomed to deal with the wriggly Prime in his lap all on his own.

“I swear to Primus, if you keep this up, I’m going to spank the red off of your plating.”

The response to that threat was an involuntary rush of lubricant followed by tightening of valve calipers. So much for that as a threat. Megatron huffed again, giving Rewind an apologetic glance.

“Thank you for being so patient with this fiasco, Rewind.”

It was a good thing the minibot had a visor and a facemask because otherwise they’d see the huge grin splitting his face at the moment.

“It’s all right. I’m used to lots of stops and starts. Just let me know when you want to start filming again.”

Rodimus nodded quickly. “Yeah, please? Can we get this done and over with? I’m having some serious systems issues here.” His complaint was punctuated with a wriggle of his hips.

Megatron managed to catch himself before planting another smack on that aft. “You’re not having serious systems issues. You have a charge built up and you want to release it. Your systems can handle it for a little while longer. Primus, you should learn to enjoy the build-up and not just race for an overload.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t have all night, old mech,” Roddy snapped back. “We keep getting interrupted, in case you haven’t noticed. We need to get this vid finished so we can get it out there and get some shanix generated so we can get back to somewhere familiar. I want my fraggin’ ship back!”

That sentiment Megatron could understand and he nodded, starting to feel a bit weary as well. “Very well. Let’s get this finished so that we can all rest. Rewind, are you ready?”

The minibot gave them a thumbs-up, his recording light winking back on. Megatron vented again, optics closing for a moment to get back into the mindset needed to finish this.

A light bump startled him into opening his optics and he regarded Rodimus with no small amount of confusion. Roddy gave him a reassuring grin followed by a little nuzzle.

“We got this. C’mon, light me up, old mech.” His tone was actually supportive and a little…fond, which only served to confuse Megatron even more. He nodded gamely, however, hands coming up to start gently caressing the length of that sensitive spoiler.

Rodimus closed his optics, letting his helm fall back as talons grazed along the edges of his spoiler, then down his spine struts.

Megatron took advantage of this, nipping and licking at the exposed neck cabling. Roddy didn’t bother to bite back the low moan that escaped as he rolled his hips forward…FINALLY…and started to move.  
Megatron grunted in amusement, sharp denta grazing along Roddy’s jaw as he began to move as well, hips rising and falling as they found their rhythm. Large rough hands slid down to possessively curl around slim red hips, helping to lift him up then slowly lower him down. He was not going to make this short at all, despite whatever Rodimus may have had in mind.

“Nnnnngh… Meg….” He broke off with a gasp as a hard thrust caught him off guard, making the building charge snap around his frame. “Oh… Primus… more… please…” A low laugh vibrated Roddy’s frame and Megatron’s hands tightened as he obliged.

“Only because you beg so prettily, little Prime.” Megatron braced his pedes on the floor, thrusting harder, making sure to stimulate as many nodes as he could on each slide in and out. Rodimus arched against the larger mech, optics closing at all the stimulation, a low whine rising from his vocalizer as his hands twisted against the cables keeping his arms pulled up above his helm.

Megatron’s optics narrowed as he became faintly aware that the chair, never meant to support this much weight or this sort of vigorous activity, was starting to creak in a counter-time protest to their movements. He shifted slightly to wrap one around securely around Roddy’s waist, then reached up with his now free hand to tug the quick release knots on the cables. Rodimus let out a startled yelp as his arms came down, throwing his weight forward, and he opened his optics to see Megatron giving him a predatory grin. Before he could ask what was going on, the Decepticon warlord rose from the chair, easily supporting his weight, and strode over to the far wall where he pinned the Prime against the wall.

Rodimus had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from saying things that definitely wouldn’t be in keeping with the theme of the video. He satisfied himself by putting up a bit of a mock struggle complete with cheesy insults, only to be pressed harder against the wall and silenced by a punishing kiss that he was only too happy to return. Between the mouth ravishing his, the heavy weight of the larger frame trapping him against the wall, and the thick spike oh-so-deliciously driving him to that long denied overload, he was utterly unaware of Rewind moving closer as he busily filmed away.

Megatron was well aware of Rewind, however, even with most of his focus on Rodimus. He growled softly as the minibot approached, surprising himself with the automatic territorial reaction. Fortunately, it would seem like just another part of the scene, and he kept his optics on Rodimus as so not to ruin the moment. His growl deepened to a low snarl as Rodimus’ legs tightened around his waist, his valve starting to ripple harder as the electric charge danced between them.

Megatron ignored the faint tickle of what he was sure was Roddy’s lubricant tracing its way down the inside of his thigh, his hand coming up to grasp the back of the other mech’s helm. He bit down on Roddy’s bottom lip hard enough to leave highly visible marks behind, then pulled away, forcing blue optics to focus on him. “You’re so close to overloading for me, aren’t you, little Prime?” His low laugh seemed to vibrate in the air. “And it’s all you want. You want to feel the charge between us, feel my spike driving into you, pushing you higher and higher until you’re right there on the edge. And when you finally fall over that edge, little Prime, I will be all that you can think of.”

Rodimus trembled at the voice in his audial, unable to look away from the too-knowing crimson optics. He panted unconsciously, trying to pull in cool air to assist his own internal cooling systems, but being trapped between the wall and the heated frame pressed against his was making any efforts at cooling a lost cause. “Nnnngh…hate…you…”

“Of course you do,” came the rumbled reply, the tone amused and smug. “But your frame doesn’t, and that’s all that matters. You’re unable to fight what your frame wants, and your frame wants me, doesn’t it, Rodimus?”  
Rodimus hissed softly, attempting to fight the overload trying to take him, trembling harder at the effort. That rasping voice was hypnotic and he couldn’t block out the words no matter how much he wanted to.

“And now you’re trying to deny yourself because you’re embarrassed. Foolish little Prime, trying to be noble.” The pace of his thrusts slowed, and Rodimus whined before he could catch himself, faceplates heating at the sound. Megatron merely watched him with a faint smirk as he pulled almost all the way out, hesitating just long enough for Roddy to start making little sounds of frustration, then ever so slowly sliding back in.

Roddy’s servos clawed at Megatron’s shoulders and arms, trying to encourage him to move faster, thrust harder, just….something! He panted, unable to even throw his helm back as Megatron continued those lazy teasing thrusts, making the tension in his frame ratchet higher and higher until it reached the breaking point.

“Megatron…please!!!”

The reward for his plead was a laugh, followed by the resumption of the harsh driving rhythm that he needed. Megatron smirked at the brightly colored mech, then leaned in until their lips almost met.

“Overload for me, Rodimus Prime.”

The words, the tension, the heat, the charge, the utter stimulation of it all reached the point of no return, and Rodimus fell apart, field crackling and sparks popping from his frame as he violently overloaded. His valve clamped down on Megatron’s spike, and the high pitched keen that tried to escape his vocalizer was muffled by the Decepticon’s mouth over his own. He jerked as a rush of transfluid signaled Megatron’s all but silent overload, which triggered his second overload as valve calipers rapidly cycled, trying to capture and contain the influx of fluids.

The first sound to become audible was harsh panting as the two of them came down together. Cooling systems whirred at top speeds, accompanied by the soft pops and pings of hot metal. Megatron finally lifted his helm, giving Rodimus a slow pleased smirk. “Well done, little Prime.” Rodimus blinked muzzily at him, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a dazed little grin.

The grin disappeared, however, when the larger mech stepped back and his spike slipping from the other’s valve. Their mingled fluids escaped, dripping messily to the floor. Megatron released his grip on the smaller mech, letting him drop to the floor with a thud. Rodimus stared up at him, no small amount confused, as Megatron calmly removed a cloth from his subspace and gave himself a quick clean-up. The cloth was then tossed downward to land in Roddy’s lap.

“Mm… I may just keep you after all.”

Rodimus stared in disbelief as Megatron calmly walked over to the table, picked up the mock fusion cannon, then strode out the door without another word.


	9. In Which Important Things Are Discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron tends to Roddy and lets slip a good deal more information than he meant to. Roddy learns something completely new and mindboggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add several warnings here. There are some things discussed in this chapter which may be triggering for some people. I don't want to ruin things with too much detail, but be forewarned. Also, the things in this chapter borrow heavily from personal headcanons that Radio Cybertron and I kick back and forth. We understand if it's not to everyone's tastes, but again, can't have too many warnings.
> 
> Also, I was hoping to get a little audience participation going and see if anyone wants to volunteer to write little "Film reviews" for a future chapter of the fic. It doesn't have to be a long dissertation or anything, just pretend that you've watched Ye Olde Pron vid and respond as if you were leaving a review on the distribution site. You can have your internet handle attached to it if you like or if you'd prefer it can be attributed to Anonymous, just let me know. Please don't leave the reviews in the comments section so that they can be a surprise. Rather, send them as a private message on my Tumblr (http://hananoir.tumblr.com/) or email it to me at hana.noir at gmail.com and put Video Review in the subject line. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with us on this!

Rewind’s helm turned, following Megatron as he made his exit from the room, making sure to get every last moment on camera.  Once the door closed, he cut recording, leaning his helm back and letting his optics close behind the visor as he relaxed.  Though, after all that… Chromedome was in for a bit of a surprise once Rewind tracked him down.

“I’ll get on this right away, Rodimus, and I’ll contact you once I have the finished version…edited…” His voice trailed off as he regarded the mech sitting on the floor.  Rodimus hadn’t so much as moved, still sitting just as he had been left, optics on the door and a look of almost painful confusion on his faceplates. 

Before Rewind could move or say anything else, the door opened again, and Megatron re-entered, several cleaning clothes draped over his arm.  The larger mech glanced over at the mini-bot, then made his way over to kneel before Rodimus.  He took a damp cloth in his hand, and began to gently run it over Roddy’s faceplates.  “You did a very good job, Rodimus.  You were splendid to the very last moment.” Megatron’s voice was low and soothing, and Roddy’s optics immediately went to his.  His frame trembled slightly, a hand coming up to rest on Megatron’s arm. 

_I’ll see to him, Rewind, if you’d like to go.  We’ve been in here for some time and your conjux is most likely in search of you.  Thank you for assisting us in this._ Rewind nodded in response to the comm. and carefully made his way toward the door.

_I’ll work on editing the footage together and ping you when its finished.  I’d prefer the two of you to review it before we release it._

Megatron rumbled softly, continuing his gentle cleaning of Rodimus’ plating.  _Thank you again, Rewind._ Once the door closed behind the mini-bot, he made sure that it was locked, carefully lifting Roddy from the floor and wrapping a blanket around him.  Somehow, it didn’t surprise him that the younger mech threw himself into the role with such abandon. If there was one thing he had learned about Rodimus in his short time aboard the Lost Light, it was that the Prime gave of himself entirely whenever he committed to doing something. 

“You’re doing very well, Rodimus.  We’re going to sit over here now.  If you’re not comfortable this close to me, just say something.”  He eased down on the other side of the room with a faint grunt, carefully arranging his armful of Prime in his lap. 

Rodimus didn’t say anything, but he did shift, curling closer to the larger mech.  His helm came to rest on Megatron’s shoulder, blue optics closing slowly.  His vents were still ragged, systems running louder than usual.  A large black hand rested on the curve of Roddy’s back, rubbing up and down.  “Vent, Rodimus.  In… then, out.  In… then out.”

Roddy focused on that low voice, letting it guide him back up to full awareness.  He finally raised his helm, peering up at the older mech.  “I…just… frag me runnin’… that got  _intense._ ”  The grin he flashed at Megatron lacked a bit of his usual energy, but given the circumstances, it was entirely understandable. 

Megatron made a non-committal sound, watching him closely.  “I did not realize that you would slip into a submissive headspace.  Had I known, I would have been more careful.  I apologize for walking out like that, but it was what was required for the filming to finish.”

Rodimus blinked up at him.  “Me?  Naaaah, I’m good, I’m good.  S’all part of the act, right?” 

Megatron’s optics narrowed slightly, feeling the tell-tell tremors still running through the other’s frame. That, along with the overly bright optics, belied the glib tone. “Mmm… it was, but you still did not react well.  For that, I am sorry, Rodimus.”

Rodimus huffed softly, then buried his face against the side of Megatron’s neck.  “Lay off the apologies.  S’a mood killer. Besides, told you I’m fine.”

“Of course you are.  How silly of me to think otherwise.” Megatron peered down at the top of Roddy’s helm, tone utterly dry.

Rodimus wriggled, the blanket falling from his shoulders.  “Well, if it looks as hot on vid as it felt making it, then we’ll be rolling in the creds in no time.  We can make repairs, get supplies, and go find my damned ship.”  Megatron leaned his helm back against the wall, optics closing as he grunted a low agreement.  “And when we find the Lost Light, I’m gonna kick Getaway’s aft so far up between his shoulders that he’ll be sitting on his helm.”  He fell silent for a moment, then lifted his helm, peering up at the larger mech.  “So, um…. You… enjoyed it, right?”

Megatron opened his optics to find a concerned face nearly nose to nose with him.  Somehow, the fact that Rodimus was worried about his enjoyment was a bit endearing and the corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.  “Yes, Rodimus.  I enjoyed it.”

“Just wanted to make sure. ‘Cause, I mean you were pretty chill about the entire thing. I mean, c’mon, you got to frag one of the hottest pieces of mech in the known universe.  I’d really hate it if you were just going through the motions, y’know?  I enjoyed it, frag me runnin’, but I enjoyed it, but it’d kinda lose a little of the good feels if you didn’t.  Bad enough that I talked you into this crazy idea and all but I’d—Mmf!”  Roddy’s optics widened as his ramblings were cut off by a warm mouth closing over his, then they lidded again as he leaned into the kiss, lips parting to welcome the glossa deftly sliding between them.

Megatron rumbled softly, amused at the immediate participation.  His hands slid up Roddy’s back to find the bottom edge of that sensitive spoiler, fingertip rubbing along the length.  The kiss was broken as Rodimus arched, systems still responsive despite his earlier overloads.  “O-okay!  I got it, you were into it too!”  He grinned over at the larger mech, wriggling just a bit.  “Y’know… if you wanted to go again, without the camera, I’d be interested.”

“Two overloads and the charge still isn’t cleared from your lines?”  Rodimus ducked his helm just a bit when the larger mech laughed softly.  “You high performance mechs never cease to amaze me.”

“High-performance, hard labor, what’s the difference?” Roddy shot back, hands sliding up wide silver chest plates.

“The difference, little Prime,” Megatron patiently explained as he glided pointed servotips up the other’s spine struts, “is that your interface systems respond immediately to build charge up quickly and reach overload, then starts the process all over again until you manage to drain your fluid reservoirs.” His hands came back down to settle on Roddy’s hips, kneading slowly.  “My interface systems, however, are designed to build up slowly until they reach peak charge, then use that charge to stimulate my partner for as long as possible so that we can both achieve maximum overload.” 

“W-why?” Rodimus gasped, trying to wriggle against those hands. “Why not just build up charge and overload?  Not saying I want it to be just boom, boom, done, mind you.  But why such a long process?”

Megatron regarded the younger mech wryly.  “Because there’s more than one way to create a spark, and the more charge you build up with your partner, the better the chances are that the overload will cause a spark to form."

Rodimus’ optics widened at this, jerking back slightly.  “Whoa, wait a minute!  I’ve never heard anything about overloading making a spark!!” 

“Of course you haven’t. Overloading alone doesn’t create a new spark. It takes interfacing along with a deep spark merge.”  Megatron snorted in disgust.  “It’d be chaos if the world at large knew that two Cybertronians were capable of making a new spark between them.  The Functionalists and the Senate would have never been able to keep control of Cybertron if that truth were known.  It’s far easier to convince a populace that your creation determines your function when they’re the ones building your frame to begin with.”

Rodimus merely stared at Megatron, optics pale.  “How…did you find out about it?”

Megatron sighed, hand gently rubbing up and down Roddy’s back to soothe him.  “When I was in the mines there were two mechs who were lovers in every sense of the word.  They shared sparks more often than they should have and one of them ended up conceiving a newspark.  He collapsed in the middle of the workshift and was taken to the sorry excuse for the medical bay we had.”  He shuddered faintly.  “We all heard his screams as they removed the sparklet.  After that, we were told that anyone caught spark merging would be lashed, and have their spark chamber welded shut.”

Rodimus shuddered in sympathy, leaning against him.  “That’s…just wrong. On so many levels.”

“So it was.  Later, when I was out of the mines, I did some discrete research and learned more about the process.  It creates a new spark, which the host carries until it reaches the point where it drops down into a forging chamber, and a frame is created using the CNA from the host and any donors they interface with.  Once the spark merges with the new frame and it reaches viability, it separates from the host and is expelled.”

Rodimus frowned at that, considering.  “But, the mech would be tiny, right?  I mean, what’s the point of creating something not even as large as a symbiote?”

Megatron wrinkled his nose.  “You’ve been on Earth.  You’ve seen how the humans have small offspring that grow into fully functional adults?”

Roddy’s eyes widened again. “No way!!  So you’re saying it makes a baby Cybertronian???  That has to be taken care of and raised to a matured frame??  And…it’s a combination of both mechs that created it?”

“Yes, Rodimus, that’s exactly what I’m saying.”  And when the frag did this discussion get started?? He had never intended to share that information with anyone.  Soundwave would be fritzing if he knew that Megatron was telling this to Rodimus.

“Man…”  Roddy shook his helm slowly.  “Yeah, I can see why that would have had the Functies’ bolts in a twist.”  He then frowned, looking up again.  “But tell me this.  If they knew this kind of…reproduction…was possible, why even build frames with interfacing systems?”

“That is a very good question, little Prime.” Megatron chuckled softly. “They did try making Cybertronians without interfacing systems.  It…did not end well.  Those created like that tended to have psychological issues.  More often than not, they would manage to offline themselves.  And also, when a spark takes to a frame, it will alter said frame to suit itself.  Some of those alterations are to the interfacing and reproductive systems.”

“…huh.”  Rodimus leaned against the larger mech, falling silent as he let all this new information turn over and over in his processor. 

Megatron shifted with a faint grunt, making himself a bit more comfortable.  “I think that’s enough revelations for the time being.  We should rest a bit.  I won’t keep you if you would prefer to leave.”

Rodimus tilted his helm slightly, expression a tad mischievous.  “Guess a bit of a rest won’t hurt.” He made a show of stretching, then curling back up against the other mech.  “I don’t really feel like moving anywhere else actually.  I think all this action is all starting to catch up to me.”  He closed his optics, the corner of his lips turning up in a playful smirk.  “Besides, you owe me another ‘facing.”  He surprised himself with an actual yawn, one arm hooking around Megatron’s neck as he started to slide into recharge.  He felt, more than heard, the soft chuckle that vibrated the wide chestplates that he leaned against as the blanket was tucked around his shoulders again. 

“Never let it be said that I failed to keep a promise, little Prime.”  Megatron leaned his helm against the wall, allowing his optics to close even as his arm tightened around Roddy’s waist to keep him in a secure position.


	10. In Which Discussions Are Had

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving right along. There is a meeting on the itinerary for our dear co-captains. Shenanigans ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic seems to keep flipflopping between silly PWP and actual serious plot moments. I don't know what I'm doing with this any more. *throws hands in the air and stalks off, muttering about domineering, attention seeking muses*  
> (Also, Radio is at work, so this has not been beta'd. Any mistakes or oopsies are entirely my fault.)

**_Ping._ **

**_Ping._ **

**_Ping._ **

Rodimus grunted in protest as the insistent sound of a comm. signal intruded on his recharge.  He was comfortable, warm, and secure, and he did NOT want to answer that request.  He roused himself just enough to register the identity of the persistent caller.  Ultra Magnus…big shocker there.  He grunted again, this time in annoyance, and hid his face against the wide, warm chestplates of the mech holding him.

Megatron chuckled, amused as he watched Rodimus try to deny the inevitable, knowing that he would have to give in.  “You know he’s not going to stop calling you.  We promised him a meeting, remember?”

“Don’t wanna,” was the muffled, faintly sulky reply.  Rodimus attempted to press himself closer to Megatron’s frame.  He closed his optics, intent on slipping back into recharge, only to jerk up with a startled yelp as a taloned servo ever-so-lightly trailed over the inside seam of his thigh. Wide blue optics stared at Megatron, disbelief all over the younger mech’s face.  “You…you…you…”

“I what?” Megatron’s tone was pure innocence, belied by the smirk pulling up the corners of his lips.

“You TICKLED me!”  Rodimus finally managed to get out the accusation, still in shock at the unexpected move.

“I did not.” Megatron managed to look surprised at the accusation.  “I poked you.  THIS would be tickling you.”  His servos danced up the smaller mech’s sides, deftly finding gaps through which to attack sensitive protoform.  Roddy shrieked at that, flailing as he tried to defend himself from the marauding servos, twisting from side to side as he tried not to laugh.  It was a losing battle, however, and he was reduced to giggling as he leaned against the larger mech.

“Okay, okay… I give, I give!”  He grinned up at the larger mech, blue optics alight with good humor.  “Let’s go give Magnus his meeting so that he’ll be happy. Then we need to get with Rewind to see how soon we can get this out so that we can get the creds we need to get moving again.”

Megatron nodded as he eased up, setting Rodimus on his own pedes. “I will admit, the idea of staying in one place makes me nervous. The longer we’re here, the more time it gives the DJD to track us down again.”  Rodimus shuddered at that thought, nodding in agreement.

He did pause at the door, however, twisting this way and that to examine his plating. “I don’t have any transfers, do I?”  He glanced over at Megatron for confirmation.

Megatron tilted his helm, looking the smaller mech up and down, even turning him from side to side. “No, you’re clean. I made sure of it after we finished.”

Roddy grinned at that, peering up at him. “Great, thanks. Not gonna lie, I’m looking forward to finding somewhere with an actual washrack.  Frag, an oil bath would be amazing.”  He made a show of checking Megatron over for any incriminating marks, taking a cloth from his subspace and rubbing away a few red and yellow marks from the back of his hip. “There ya go!  All cleaned up.”

Megatron chuckled softly at that.  “Let’s go meet with Magnus then.” 

The meeting with Magnus went as expected. The mech even had charts and graphs showing the crew’s energon usage, the available supplies they had, and a projection of how much longer they had before said supplies were exhausted.

Megatron let the mech have his say, listening attentively. Despite what the others might think, Magnus was a very efficient, highly capable mech, and he appreciated that in a subordinate.  Rodimus on the other hand, shifted in his chair, huffed now and then, made longing glances at the door, and acted general disgruntled. 

He finally resorted to giving Rodimus’ pede a bump with his own in a silent warning to behave.  **_You need to learn patience, little Prime._** His tone on the com was a mixture of amusement and exasperation. **_Magnus is doing his best to be of what help he can in this situation. Ignoring his efforts will only serve to undermine his morale._**

**_I know, I know, I know. I just get so booooored with the details, Megs._** Rodimus tried to listen, he really did, but a lot of Magnus’ droning went right over his helm and made him want to slide down in the chair and doze off.

He had just started to do that, when something brushed over the inside of his thigh. He straightened quickly, optics widening.  That…. The frag???  He dared a quick glance down, spotting the edge of Megatron’s hand.  Talons were ever so slightly brushing a seam in his thigh plating.  His helm came straight back up, optics fixing on Magnus.

The large blue and white mech blinked at the sudden focus, but didn’t question his good fortune. “Thank you for paying attention, Rodimus. Did you have any questions about our supplies?”

“Nope!  Following right along!  Don’t stop for my benefit, Mags.”  He waved a hand at the SIC.  “I’m listening.”

Mangus blinked at that, but nodded, going back to his explanation.  Rodimus used that distraction to dart a glare over at Megatron, but the co-captain had his optics on Magnus’ charts and lists.  **_You…you… what the frag???_** The private com channel practically sizzled with righteous indignation.

**_It got you to sit up and pay attention, didn’t it?_** came the lazy reply.  Talon tips do not cease their movement, silently toying with the seam, before moving up a bit higher.

Rodimus leaned forward to conceal any sort of movement from Magnus’ optics, resting his chin atop his linked servos and doing his best to seem attentive.  **_You’re a fragger, you know that?_**

**_I have been accused of that many times, little Prime, though I must admit you’re the only person that’s had the particular honor of being the fragee in quite some time.  Pay attention, be a good little co-captain and I may just make it worth your while later._** He is by no means above resorting to bribing Rodimus if it makes him pay more attention to his job.  The young Prime has potential; he just needs focus and discipline to go along with it.

Rodimus bit back a reply when those servo tips brushed over his closed panels.  He held himself very, very still, and focused his attention on what Magnus was saying, rather than the servo between his thighs.  “So, what you’re saying is we have enough energon for half a deca-orn, then we’re going to be scraping the last of our reserves?”

Magnus nodded at that, slightly surprised that Rodimus had paid attention.  “Yes. Exactly. Unfortunately, we do not have much in the way of credits for supplies or repairs. And we are ill equipped to go out in search of employment.  It would make us vulnerable, give our location away.”

Megatron tilted his helm, optics lidding.  “There may be a way to obtain the credits we need, Magnus.  Give us a few days and Rodimus and I may be able to solve that particular problem.”

That got a slightly concerned look from the mech on the other side of the table.  “What sort of…methods…are you considering to acquire the needed funds.”

Roddy eyed Megatron, reluctantly impressed by how smoothly the other mech was presenting this.  But, he was rather hoping that they wouldn’t have to tell Magnus how they were raising funds.  He’d probably go all ‘Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord” on them and proceed to lecture about how many parts of the Autobot Code they were breaking.

Megatron gave Magnus a reassuring smile. “Nothing illegal or dangerous, Magnus. You have my word.  During the course of the war, there were various funds hidden away here and there. I’m going to see if I can’t access a few of those accounts and transfer funds about until they reach us here.”

Magnus nodded in understanding, looking relieved.  “That… is an acceptable idea, sir.  Thank you.”  He then looked between the two of them.  “So, you should know something in a few orns, then?”

“Yes, Magnus, three to four orns.  Rodimus will be assisting me, and we will both keep you updated.”

Magnus glanced over at Rodimus, who gave him a grin and a wink. “No worries, Mags.  We got this in hand.” The cheeky reply was surreptitiously rewarded by a pinch to a cord in his inner thigh. 

Magnus started gathering up his datapads and things, looking pleased with their reception.  “I appreciate the two of you taking the time to meet with me so that we could discuss our course of action.”

Roddy grinned up at the larger mech.  “Nah, s’our job, Mags. We just appreciate you working as hard for the crew as you do.”  Magnus blinked at that, looking startled for a moment, then shuffled his things.

“Thank you, sir.  I’ll see you on the bridge then.”  He strode out quickly, the door sliding shut behind him with a faint hiss.

Megatron gave Rodimus a warm smile.  “Nicely done.  Everyone appreciates a compliment now and then.”

Rodimus’ response was to flop back in the seat, optics closing as he let his thighs part more.  “I’m feelin’ the need for some compliments after what you’ve been doing, you fragger.”

Megatron laughed at that, then pinged the door to lock it. “Oh, do you now?”  His servos playfully tickled a bit lower, finding traces of escaped lubricant behind the closed panel.  “You’re in the wrong place for that then.”  He withdrew his hand, and patted the table in silent invitation.

Rodimus stared at him with wide optics for a moment, mouth falling open. “S…seriously?  Right here?  On the table??”  He scrambled up out of the chair and hopped up onto the table, grinning widely. “You kinky fragger.” He was NOT about to turn this down.

Megatron snorted at that. “If you think that merely fragging on the meeting room table is kinky, little Prime, then we need to expand your definition of the word.”

Rodimus gave him a slow smile, leaning back just a bit.  “Told you before… I’ll try anything once.  And in your case, I’m liking it enough to give it a lot more tries.”

Megatron laughed softly at that. “I suppose I’ll take that as it was intended, little Prime.”  He pushed up out of the chair to stand between Roddy’s parted knees, leaning over to give him a slow, lazy kiss.


	11. In Which Rodimus Gains Some Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boardroom discussions can be fun. >.>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, explanation and apologies are in order.  
> The reason this has taken so long for me to update was because I had an issue with my computer's operating system. Radio's dad was going to fix it for me. I have two hard drives in the tower, so I backed up EVERYTHING onto the second drive, because the main drive would have to be wiped. So, I did my due diligence. Dad got the comp, fixed everything, all was well. OS running great. He hooks up the secondary drive and there's a weird clunking sound. The backup drive went out; mechanical issue. Over ten years of school writing, personal writing, roleplaying sessions, music, family pictures, personal pictures, and everything else... kaput.  
> So yeah, I was seriously upset about this. ^^;  
> We've sent the drive to a specialist he knows to see if any of the data can be recovered, so here's hoping. *crosses fingers*  
> So yeah, I didn't give up on the fic and I'm sorry for the long delay between the chapters.  
> Hope you all enjoy!!

Rodimus relaxed back against the table, spoiler twitching slightly as his arms wound around Megatron’s neck.  He returned the kiss greedily as his leg came up to slide against Megatron’s outer thigh with a frission of metal against metal.  A frustrated little growl rose from his vocalizer, however, as the kiss continued without any real pressure.  The feel of the other mech’s lips were soft and teasing, with only the flick of a glossa now and then.  Roddy tried to wriggle his glossa past Megatron’s lips, only to be met with a firm resistance. Thwarted, he gave a hard nip with his denta.

Megatron’s helm came up at that, optics narrowing.  “You really have no patience, do you?”

Roddy pouted at that, writhing against him.  “S’too slow…” 

Megatron snorted at that.  “You have idea of the concept of foreplay either. It really IS just wham, bam with you.”

Roddy pushed up at that, arms crossing over his chest.  “S’wrong with that? I wanna overload, you wanna overload.”

Megatron’s lips flattened as he regarded the younger mech.  “An overload is not the be all, end all of interfacing.  What’s wrong with taking the time to get to know your partner?  To learn what pleases them?  Interfacing should be about giving as well as taking.”

Rodimus squirmed slightly, optics dropping.  When said like that, it made him feel a bit small and petty.  But, in all honesty, hot fast interfacing was all that he had ever been accustomed to.  The idea of going slow and learning about a partner never occurred when that partner would be gone by the morning and never seen again.  What Megatron spoke of sounded more like…a relationship… than a mutual frag.  “M’not…used to that sort of thing.”  He jerked his shoulders up in a shrug, still staring down at the edge of the table.

A dark hand came up, servos catching Roddy’s chin, gently nudging it up so that azure optics could meet crimson.  “Then perhaps you should try it.”  The sincerity in Megatron’s field, along with the warmth in his optics made something in Roddy’s spark twist.  “You did say you’d try anything once.”

Rodimus couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped as his words were used against him, letting the amusement dissipate the knot of embarrassed resentment that had been tightening his intake.

Megatron’s smile deepened at the chuckle.  “And if you don’t like it, then I’ll give you what you ask.” 

Roddy nodded, frame relaxing as his arms uncrossed.  His hands hesitated a moment, not sure where to go, then deciding on stroking over the width of that broad chestplate. Gold servos slowly traced the looping designs on the metal, then moved up higher to caress over strong shoulders.

Megatron rumbled softly, his hand moving to cup the back of Roddy’s helm, thumb stroking over the arch of his cheek.  “So beautiful…”  His lips soon followed the path of his servos, ghosting kisses over warming metal.  Roddy moaned softly as those lips traced the line of his jaw, moving up a moment to steal a kiss, then back down to continue to the other side of his helm. Then they moved lower, denta scraping over sensitive throat cables.

His hands shifted on those shoulders, still not sure where exactly to go, servos finding transformation seams to carefully explore.  When his explorations were met with a rumble of approval he continued, slim servos dipping in further.

Megatron’s free hand came around, teasing touches tickling up Roddy’s spine strut until they reached the underside of his spoiler. Then the touches became firmer, slow strokes across the bottom edge followed by a thumb rubbing at the hinge joints.  Roddy’s helm fell back as he moaned softly, exposing more of his throat cabling to Megatron’s mouth.  “Nnngh…” 

Megatron chuckled darkly, glossa licking up a length of cable.  “Such a responsive little Prime.  Once we have the credits to do so, I plan to take you somewhere to have you thoroughly pampered and detailed.  You’ll shine to rival any sun by the time you’re done.”

Roddy panted at the dual stimulation, optics lidded as he nodded his helm in agreement.  “Y-Yeah.  That s-sounds good.”  Then he jerked slightly as his spoiler was stroked.  “Mmm…”

“Perhaps I’ll take Rewind’s idea into consideration and find some silken rope to bind you again.  Would you like that, little Prime?  Tied up, helpless and beautiful, as I indulge myself in you?” Megatron watched Rodimus intently, noting the hitching in his vents and how his optics were starting to dim and haze.  “There are so many things I could introduce you to.  I think you would enjoy them.”

“M-Megatron…” The designation was a desperate plea as he shifted against the larger mech.  Rodimus had no idea how Megatron could do that… _thing_ … with his vocalizer, but frag if it didn’t rev him up even higher.

Megatron glanced down, a faint amused smirk curving up his lips.  “What’s this?  It seems there’s lubricant escaping your panel.”  His hand left off teasing a spoiler and slid between them, fingertips running through the seeping liquid.  “Open for me.”  His hand cupped the warm metal, rubbing slowly.

A soft click, then it retracted, leaving nothing between Roddy’s interfacing equipment and Megatron’s hand.  He rumbled as his hand cupped the wet heat.  “Very nice.”  Servotips began to stroke slowly, but avoiding any sensors.  Roddy whined at that, shifting his hips to attempt to make contact.

“Slow, remember?”  His hand pulled back just enough to give a small reprimanding slap.

Rodimus yelped at that, then arched again as a fresh trickle of lubricant escaped.  He watched, unable to look away as Megatron brought his hand up so that he could lick and suck the lubricant from his servos.  The idea of that mouth on his valve made his helm fall back as his optics closed and he moaned again.  “Megs… please…”

Megatron’s helm came up at that, smirking.  “What is it that you want, my little Prime?”  His hands stroked up and down the inside of Roddy’s thighs, keeping them open so that his valve was complete exposed to the cool air in the room. He could see biolights brightening and dimming as their owner writhed on the table.

“Y-you… I want… your mouth… on me…”  Roddy’s faceplates inexplicably warmed at that admission and he shifted, trying to close his legs.

“Ah, ah.” The attempt was stopped with another slap to that damp valve.  “No hiding anything from me, Rodimus.  You want my mouth where?”

Rodimus could feel his faceplates growing even hotter. “I…um…you know where.”

Megatron leaned in for a nuzzle.  “Say it, then. Tell me what you want.”  His field was flooded with a mixture of satisfaction, arousal, and encouragement from the other mech, and Rodimus let that bolster him.

“Nnngh… Primus… I want your mouth on my valve, Mags.  I wanna feel your fingers and glossa inside me!!”  He couldn’t resist the urge to writhe, hips rolling up in silent invitation as his thighs parted wider.

Megatron watched this with satisfaction, fingers stroking over the wet surface.  “Since you asked so nicely, my little Prime.  Your wish is my command.”  He hooked a chair with a pede, tugging it over so that he could sit down.  A quick push to the lever lowered the chair until he was at just the right height.  “Mmm… if only you could see how wet and wanting you are, Rodimus.”  He leaned in, glossa flicking over soft metalmesh folds.  Roddy moaned softly at that, servos gripping the edge of the table.  “I plan to savor you like a rare delicacy.”

Another gush of lubricant followed, and Megatron shifted to bring Roddy’s legs up over his shoulders, hands strong and confidant on his thighs as he shifted the smaller mech just enough to put him at the right angle for his glossa to glide through the increasing moisture.

He purred as Roddy squirmed, hands tightening to hold him in place.  His glossa then began to slowly flick here and there, tracing over the sensors and biolights, but never going near the throbbing anterior node. Roddy whined, then whimpered, then cursed, frame starting to tremble at the slow buildup of charge.  When a thick servo started to slowly penetrate him, he almost came undone as the interior sensors lit up with a crackle of energy.  “Meeeeeegs!!”

His hips bucked, calipers tightening down and rippling to draw that servo further in.  He was rewarded with a warm kiss to the side of his thigh, followed by a nuzzle to his anterior node that made him cry out again, back arching.

“I could watch you like this for hours.”  Megatron lifted his helm, optics burning brightly enough that the light reflected off of Roddy’s plating.  He nuzzled the still closed spike panel.  “Do you want to extend your spike, sweetness?”

Roddy shook his helm from side to side.  “Nnnngh… no…. Just… valve.  Wanna focus there.”

Megatron nodded.  “As you wish.”  He dipped his helm again, mouth finally closing over the bright gold anterior node.  The first hard suckle had Roddy arching again as he overloaded without warning, valved clenching down on Megatron’s servo as lubricant dripped out to puddle on the floor.  He did not pull away, continuing to lick and suckle at the stimulated sensor node, enjoying the breathy sounds of Rodimus calling his name.

He did not want to over stimulate the node, however, and moved away to lick around the outer rim of the valve, slowly extracting his finger.  Rodimus made a little mewling sound of protest, calipers rippling on air.  Megatron rose to his pedes, pressing his still closed panel against Roddy’s valve, grinding slowly.  Roddy’s legs came up to wrap around his hips as he ground right back against him. “Primus… more…”

Megatron laughed softly at that, leaning over to rumble into Roddy’s audial.  “Wrong name, little Prime.  Primus can’t help you now.”

Roddy moaned, hips jerking again. “Megatron… Please, Megs, please…”  His charge was building back up, valve empty and aching, and the need to feel the other inside of him was almost maddening.

He watched the smaller mech twist and squirm, continuing to grind his panel against that wet valve, resolutely ignoring his own burning need to extend his spike.  “Say it, Rodimus,” came the low growl.  “Tell me what you want.”

“Nnngh…fragger!!”  Roddy bucked his hips again.  “S-spike me!!  Give me your spike!!”

Megatron laughed at that, hands sliding down to cup those red hips.  “Since you asked so nicely.”  He shifted away just enough to let his panel retract, spike extending firm and ready.  He rested the bottom ridge against Roddy’s valve, shifting his hips just enough to let that ridge slide over his anterior node.

“Ah…mmmm… yes…that… please!” Roddy had never babbled during interfacing before but Megatron was also a completely different experience than anything he’d ever had before. 

Megatron continued the slow delicious friction, their charge inexorably building.  He considered a moment, then shifted again, activating a set of mods that he hadn’t used in some time.  The bottom of his spike rippled, thick ridges shifting into place as the head of his spike widened and flared.  Once the mods were in place, he shifted again, the head of his spike finding the opening of Roddy’s valve.

Roddy’s optics flew open at the feeling of that blunt wide head spreading him open and he gasped as it passed the first ring of calipers, stretching him wide. “Oh….nnngh…. Megs!!”  A low whine rose from his vocalizer as he was filled, the bars on the underside of the large spike catching his sensors and stimulating them deliciously.  “Wh-what….?”  He was unable to keep from writhing as Megatron fully hilted inside him.

“A set of mods,” was the amused explanation.  “I have several different kinds.”  Roddy nodded, valve rippling along the thick spike.  “If you don’t like it, I can disengage them.”

Roddy quickly tossed his helm back and forth in reply. “Nooo… it’s frellin’ amazing!”  He shifted his hips just a bit, feeling the bars rub inside him.  “Don’t stop. Please, don’t stop.”

Megatron nodded, leaning over to claim his mouth in a hard, possessive kiss as he shifted just enough to brace his pedes, then he slowly withdrew, pausing a moment to build anticipation before slowly sheathing himself again.  “You feel so good, my little Prime.  So warm, so wet, holding me so tightly.”

Rodimus shuddered, trying to shift his legs higher up onto Megatron’s hips.  Megatron slid his hands down Roddy’s legs, wrapping them around his ankles.  “Grip the edge of the table, sweetness.  Hold on tight.”

Roddy quickly complied as his legs were lifted and held. Megatron pulled almost all the way out, then thrust back in with enough force to make the table shudder. Fortunately, it was bolted to the floor, so it did not move.  Roddy moaned, optics closing tightly so that he could surrender to the sensations flooding his processor.  “Nngh…. Yes… frag me hard… Wanna feel you, Megs….”

His only reply was a low growl as Megatron did exactly as he asked, starting a hard driving rhythm that had him overloading after only a few thrusts.  Lubrication flowed freely, pooling on the floor, running onto the table, splashing between the two of them.  Roddy bucked back up against Megatron, sensors on fire and his frame burning hot.  He wasn’t even aware of the words escaping him, but they had Megatron snarling and growling as his charge built to the point of overload. “Megs… Megs…. Ah, frag me!!  Primus… so good… so full… wanna feel you overload…fill me up.. want you….pleeeeeease!!!!” 

Roddy’s overload had him tightening down hard on Megatron’s spike and he grunted, thrusting one more time to bury himself as deeply as possible as he shook and shuddered.  He let Roddy’s legs fall, arms wrapping around his waist to pull the smaller mech as close as possible as he overloaded, transfluid jetting out to stimulate the deepest valve nodes.  Roddy writhed at that, overloading again as he wrapped his arms around Megatron’s shoulders, fingers digging into his treads hard enough to leave marks. 

Megatron panted harshly, still holding Roddy tightly as the last spurts of his overload escaped and he shuddered faintly, throbbing from the stimulus and the fading charge.  Roddy moaned softly, valve calipers rippling slowly to draw the last remnants of transfluid from him.  Megatron tucked his face against the side of Rodimus’ neck, thoroughly sated.  A low grunt escaped as he sagged, letting his weight come down on the other mech.

Rodimus slowly came back to himself, surrounded in warmth, a solid weight resting atop him.  He liked that feeling…a lot.  His HUD was flashing warnings at him, something about a tank being at maximum capacity, but he didn’t have the concentration or the interest to figure it out, so he dismissed the warnings.  He purred softly, enjoying the fullness in his valve, not in the least interested in moving.  “Mmmmmm…”

A soft chuckle from the weight atop him made him open one optic, regarding Megatron’s amused smirk. “It’s a good thing the room is soundproofed.”

Roddy’s lips twitched in a grin.  “Heh…. Yeah.”  He leaned his helm against the other’s, optic closing again.  “Wanna stay like this…”

“If you like, my little Prime,” came the low reply.  “We can take a few more moments for ourselves.”  Roddy made a faint sound of agreement, letting the darkness of recharge take him under.


End file.
